TEASE
by Dead Uchiha
Summary: Smut. Naruto thinks he's cute...so does Sasuke. What happens when Naruto's smart mouth gets him more than what he bargained for? Sasuke has a bone to pick with him. YAOI. PWP. SasuNaruNaruSasu. ZOMFG!one!11 CHAPTER 9!
1. Tease

**TEASE **

AUTHOR NOTE: Cuz sometimes you just GOTTA!

(I'm suddenly thinking of a line from that Sublime song "What I got.") heeheehee

It's all the same.

The two rivals lay together in the center of the Uchiha dojo. Both motionless save for the heaving of their chests as they panted for air that was much to warm to enjoy. Hot rays of sunshine shone through the many cracks and holes in the walls causing their naked skin to glisten from the sheen of sweat that covered them. The only sound in the room was frantic breathing for a time, then silence as each calmed their aching lungs and they began to regain their stamina.

"Hey…Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"That was awesome."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"So…you wanna do it some more?"

"…Okay." Sasuke stood up and stretched, and then he offered his hand to help the other boy to his feet. Naruto hesitantly took the hand that was offered to him. He didn't NEED help, but he figured the days of them trying to beat each other at everything were far in the past. He grinned, staring into his companions dark eyes. It was still a surprise to him to find the usually impassive boy smiling back at him.

"We should go outside if were gunna do this some more. That way we won't have to worry about making more of a mess."

"Yeah…I think we got a little carried away this time." Naruto's grin turned sheepish as he examined the condition of the Uchiha dojo.

"You're helping me clean this later, Dobe." Sasuke said casually as he headed out of into the bright afternoon sunshine. His eyes squinted as they tried to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. The slight breeze that was blowing felt wonderful against his sticky skin. "Come on, Dobe! What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming! Keep you pants on!" Naruto grunted and followed the dark haired boy out into the expanse of grassy fields that lay just beyond the border of the Uchiha main estate.

"You ready for some more?" Sasuke asked as he came to a stop.

"I can take what ever you got and then some you bastard!"

"Hn! We'll see about that."

"Yeah…we will." Naruto approached his rival until they were nearly standing nose to nose. Naruto, being the taller of the two, tilted his head down to look Sasuke square in the eyes. He raised his hands slowly and placed them on the other boy's pale, naked, chest. He grinned as he felt the heart that lay beneath his hands suddenly speed up at his touch. His lips curled into a sly grin. "No holding back out here."

"Of course." He smirked at the shaggy blonde. Then he felt himself being shoved back with a force that was not in any way playful. Caught off guard, he found himself lying sprawled out on his back in the grass with Naruto above him having himself a good laugh and grinning down at him triumphantly.

"HA! You thought I was gunna kiss you or something didn't you? You perverted bastard! HA HA HA!" His laugh was cut short when his rival delivered a nicely placed kick right to his knee, knocking the shaggy haired boy off his high horse and into the dirt where he belonged. The fight was on now. Round two was just beginning.

THANKS FOR READING! GIGGLES

REVIEW!


	2. Teaser

OKAY! Because I just NEED it! Here is another installment of my little Sasu/Naru (((So, is it fluffy this time?))) evil grin Maybe.

TEASE: Round Two: Teaser

"I bet you think you're funny dobe. Well, you're not funny. You, my friend, are nothing but a dirty little tease." Sasuke stood and glared a thousand daggers down at his cocky ex- teammate.

Naruto thought that Sasuke should copy write that technique and charge people to use it. _'The Sasuke Death Glare. Yeah, that would be good name for it.'_ He laughed at his own stupid joke. "Hahahahaha…HEY! Did you just…call me a…TEASE? You bastard! What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke replied to the dobe's question flatly. "Tease: To annoy by persistent pestering; bother. To make fun of; playfully mock. To arouse hope, curiosity, or desire in, without affording satisfaction; as in_ 'teased the dog by holding the bone just beyond his reach'_. To coax; importune. To gain or achieve by persistent coaxing. Also, the act of teasing. One that teases, as in: a) One given to playful mocking. b) A coquettish woman. c) A preliminary remark or action intended to whet the curiosity. Want me to define 'dirty' and 'little' for you too? Dobe."

"Geez! What did you do? COPY that out of a dictionary?" Naruto was still lying in the grass, but now he was comfortable, relaxed, with his hands folded behind his head, looking up at the clouds.

"Actually yes, I did." Sasuke approached his rival and stepped over him to stand with one foot on either side of his body. "I looked it up, when trying to think of a way to describe you." He smiled smugly down at his rival.

It was an honest smile, but no matter which way Naruto looked at it, Sasuke's smile always seemed bizarrely conniving. Naruto's heart inadvertently skipped a beat and surprised him, or rather, it excited him. "Heh…I bet you think you're pretty special for being such a 'smart' ass, don't you? You bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke dropped to his knees on top of Naruto.

Startled, Naruto jerked his arms out from behind his head and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a pair of not so playful hands. The action of trying to resist was futile and only succeeded in causing Naruto to buck his hips into the straddling attacker's groin. That little accident was far more than enough to awaken a vicious craving that he was only partially aware of before…an itch. A terrible need to scratch said itch, immediately followed.

Sasuke grabbed two fist fulls of grass as he fell forward and came nose to nose with his rival. His lips parted slightly to allow for slow but anxious panting, and twisted into the tiniest hint of a smile. He gazed lazily into soft blue eyes that weren't startled any more, but instead looked a bit vexed. He tilted his head and leaned in just a bit closer, stopping just short of meeting lips with the other boy. He was so close that he could feel the suction of air that fled away from him and into the other boy's lungs as he gasped at the shift in proximity.

To Naruto, it felt like awful torture. He didn't know what else to do but close his eyes and wait for something to happen. He wanted very badly to close the remaining fraction of an inch and feel the texture of those teasing lips, but he wasn't quite sure that HE wasn't just being teased. He was not going to try to make a move on his rival, A GUY, just to be laughed at and called even more names than he already was, but damn it if Sasuke wasn't the sexiest creature he'd ever seen. So much so, in fact, that 'Male-ness' wasn't even an issue. _'Stupid bastard…doing this to me…'_

Sasuke hesitated, rethinking his approach, Naruto didn't seem to be repulsed, but also didn't seem responsive either. It bothered him that he was actually finding himself feeling nervous and apprehensive. He'd never been ashamed of his attraction to the other boy, but he'd never been in a situation to express it before either. He was actually feeling a bit scared of rejection. He couldn't believe it! _'You're Sasuke Friggin' Uchiha! You can have ANYONE you want!' _But alas, he was frozen.

'_Damn it.'_ Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The tension was just too thick. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and lifted his head just slightly, bringing their lips together, but that's all. He made no effort whatsoever to consummate their first real kiss.

Sasuke was breathless, and extraordinarily pleased that his rival had so kindly decided to throw him a proverbial 'bone', but he quickly decided that torturing him would be far more fun than returning his gesture. He pulled back, but just the tiniest bit.

Naruto's head fell back into the dirt and an agonized whine escaped him before he could stop himself.

"Hnnn." Sasuke was amused by the boy's torment, but not enough to stow his own heightening desire for much longer. He lowered himself further and breathed soft, taunting, words into Naruto's ear. "…It isn't nice to tease…" He let his slick tongue slide between his lips and traced it around Naruto's ear, then pulled back again when Naruto let out a tortured moan.

"Sasukeeee…" It sounded horribly funny hearing himself say that name in that way, but he just couldn't help it…he was aching for it! But he wouldn't let that bastard win! No.

Sasuke decided that he'd played around enough. He needed satiation. Now. "Nnnn..." He met lips with his rival again and delivered the sweetest, most honest, and innocent kiss he'd ever been on the 'giving end' of, and it felt so good that his head got all fuzzy and he pulled back just to allow the ripples of pleasure to die out before he went back in for more.

Naruto lay there, half swooning and half disappointed. There was no hiding the fact that he did not want things to end where they had. "Hhhh…Hhhh…So…Hhh…Hhh…what was that…Hhhh…you were saying…Hhhh…Hhh…Hhh…about a bone…? …Hhhh….Hhhh…"

Naruto's seductive panting was threatening to override Sasuke's tiny thread of control. "I've got one…Hhhh…Hhhh…right here for you…Hhhh…Hhhh…want it?"

* * *

Well? Do you? Because I'll keep going if you want! I do so love a bit of PWP…And I'm excited about my first time…winkwinkevil grin

d(o.0)b


	3. No More Teasing

POOF! JUST LIKE MAGIC! I HAVE CONJURED ANOTHER CHAPTER!

How could I not after being so graphically threatened? And with a SPORK no less! (O.O) HAHAHAHHAHA!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! d(o.O)b

TEASE: Round Three: No More Teasing

"…It's a little out of reach," Naruto panted, "Stop teasing me you bastard…You know I want it…"

Sasuke smiled and lowered his hips so they lay almost flat on top of his rivals. He rubbed his erection into Naruto's thigh and earned a throaty moan from him in response. His grin widened and he caught the blonde's lips with own once again. He felt Naruto's arousal growing steadily against him as their tongues mingled and danced around each other. Naruto tasted so good. He'd waited a long time for that taste, and now that he had it, he couldn't get enough.

Naruto felt like he would come just from having the sexy bastard on top of him! He'd never been this excited with a woman! EVER! His arms, which had been lying limp at his sides, reached up and caressed the flawless alabaster skin of Sasuke's well sculpted back, leaving tiny pink scratches where long pointy nails just barely scraped behind calloused fingertips.

Sasuke hissed at the sensation. It prompted him to arch his back and press himself even harder against the heated flesh below him. "Mmm…Naruto…" He cursed the layers of fabric that separated their skin. He had half a mind to rid himself and his partner of their meager, but none the less, offensive clothing right then and there, but that probably wasn't such a good idea.

Naruto gripped his hands on the Sasuke's hips and rocked him back and forth in a pace that he found acceptable. Consumed by a dizzying haze of wanting, he'd lost all care for anything that didn't involve Sasuke being on top of him.

Sasuke just laughed and leaned back down to continue torturing his rival with his tongue. He licked, sucked, and nipped at every part of Naruto's flesh that he could reach without breaking the rhythm of their thrusts.

Naruto arched up and threw his head back to allow Sasuke better access. He was getting way too excited to keep up the pace for much longer. He tried to think of something else to calm him. _'Sakura…'_ He didn't want to lose it just yet, but it was so good! "Ugnnnn…so good, Sasuke…" Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, and Sakura could no longer help him, he felt sharp teeth bite down hard on the nape of his neck, and cried out. "OW! YOU BASTARD!"

"Hahaha! Didn't want you getting too excited, Dobe. I can't have you spilling before you get inside."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke pushed himself away, stood up, and started walking back the way they came. "Hey! You damn tease! Where do you think you're going?"

Without turning Sasuke called, "I'm going back inside, Dobe. This is public property. We could get arrested if I let you fuck me out here…and I assure you…I'm no tease."

Naruto just lay there for a moment, panting, watching his rival's back leisurely retreat in the direction of the Uchiha Estate. _'He just said…that he was going to…let me…FUCK HIM!'_ He had to blink a couple of times before he realized that he'd really heard Sasuke say that. This was all real. He couldn't believe it.

Sasuke turned and noticed that he wasn't being followed. Naruto was still lying on his back in the grass, staring wide eyed at him. "What's wrong Naruto? You don't want me? It seemed like you did a second ago."

'_This is really happening…What should I do?' _As if startled, Naruto shot up and slumped forward, letting his hands support the weight of his upper body as he carefully pondered the question. _'He…wants me…to…'_

"Naruto," Sasuke walked back to find out what the problem was. He ignored the horrible sinking feeling he felt. It was just that 'fear of rejection' thing trying to creep up and bite him. "Naruto, you don't have to if you don't want. Don't get all 'freaked out' over it. I thought you were into it, that's all."

"Egh? Oh! No! I mean, I… That's not…well…it's just that…um…well…"

"What?" Sasuke laughed, "Spit it out already."

"It's just…I never…um…well…"

"You never fucked a guy before?" Sasuke smirked when Naruto shook his head. _'How cute.'_

Naruto frowned at his rival's apparent glee. "Sorry if I'm not gay. This is weird for me."

"I never thought you were. For that matter, who said I was gay?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just…"

"I've just always wanted you."

"…Why?"

"…Because I think you're beautiful." Sasuke knew that he had to have been blushing. He hated it, especially in front of Naruto. He suddenly felt the need to turn away. _'Such a damn fool.'_

"Sasuke…" Naruto stood up and spun Sasuke back around to face him. He brushed a few loose strands of raven hair away from porcelain features and gazed into deep, charcoal, eyes. There was warmth inside them now, something that Naruto had never seen before. His old friend had changed so much since he ran away. Naruto had missed him more than he ever thought was possible, and was so glad he had him back that he was terrified to think about what might happen if he somehow screwed things up. He never wanted to lose his best friend again. Not ever. The need to hold Sasuke close and show him the depth of his affection took over. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's slim waist and pulled their bodies together again. "I already told you…I want it." He lightly brushed his thumb across the other boy's pouty, perfectly shaped, lips and again met them with his own, just barely.

Black, lacquered, nails dug into tangles of blonde hair, and what started out as a soft, chaste, kiss between friends, turned into a heated battle between passionate lovers. Sasuke had never felt so intoxicated by another person. It frightened him. He hated it. He hated feeling so open and vulnerable and hated it MORE because it was Naruto who was causing him to feel that way. _'How stupid.'_ He pulled back and breathed soft words into Naruto's ear. "Naruto…come on. Let's go back inside."

Naruto shivered when Sasuke's hand slithered its way down his arm and slim fingers wrapped around his hand. "Okay," he whispered, and let himself be lead away from the field, back towards a place more private and accommodating for what they wanted to do.

Sasuke let go of Naruto soon after he was sure that he would follow him. Butterflies invaded his stomach and clouded his mind in a giddy haze. He dashed ahead and turned back to the startled blonde with a naughty smirk on his face. He shouted what he thought would be an appropriate taunt to get the blonde a bit more worked up. "What are you waiting for, Dobe? I've got chains in the basement!" With that, he took off through the trees, leaving Naruto alone to think about it.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. _'He's…got…CHAINS!' _Naruto quivered and a sly grin overtook his face. That did it. Sasuke was really REALLY asking for it now. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME YOU BASTARD!" In a flash, he took off after his long gone, taunting, playmate. Sasuke would have to be punished for teasing him.

* * *

TA DA! How was that? It was rushed but I think it turned out okay…(wink) ( If anything sounds weird or is misspelled, please feel free to let me know!)

Oh yeah…so what do you think? Should we follow them?

d(o.O)b


	4. Chains! Yes!

Takes a large swig of Sake and sits down to type this

Well, well, well, it looks like SERIALHUGGER gets the big prize! Well, everyone else gets the prize too. EVERYONE THANK SERIALHUGGER FOR MAKING ME LAUGH MY ASS OFF AND INSPIRING ME TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE THIS NEXT CHAPTER!

I hope I can post this…What exactly is TOO much to put into a Rated M story? I mean, they make it 16 and over, so you're not supposed to post NC 17 chapters here are you? I wonder if this is considered NC 17?

PLEASE! IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE, DO NOT GET ME IN TROUBLE WITH THIS STORY! THAT WOULD BE BAD. THAT WOULD PISS ME OFF. So yeah…you get the idea.

TEASE: Round 4: Chains! Yes!

The front door was left open for Naruto. Really, Sasuke hadn't even stopped to close it behind him as he hurried to find a very special set of keys. _'I know they're here somewhere! Where the heck could they have gone to?' _He searched frantically for the lost item. "Keys…keys…Where are they?" He was on the verge of destroying anything that stood between him and the keys to his very favorite set of chains.

Naruto ran, panting, after his naughty rival. _'How could he just SAY that to me and just leave me there? That Bastard!' _He found the door open for him when he arrived, but suddenly feeling a bit nervous, slowed in his pursuit and took his time while entering the mansion. _'This is so strange…I can't believe I'm actually doing this!'_ He brushed his shaggy, dirt caked, hair out his face. _'Wait…what if…What if he's just messing with me? What if all that shit he said…was just…bullshit …to pick on me…and he's gunna just jump out and DECK me for being a raging PERVERT! …No…He wouldn't do that to me…would he?'_ Naruto stopped in the doorway and braced himself on the frame. His heart felt like it was going to just beat its way out of his chest. He clutched at it, as if it would somehow help. _'What the hell am I DOING? I can't believe this is happening! Why is this HAPPENING? He's just so…'_ "Chains…" _'He's got chains…He's got CHAINS! HE'S GOT CHAINS! ...Wait…I hope he doesn't think he's going to put them on ME!' _His eyes shot open in horror. _'NO WAY! THAT BASTARD ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE NEAR MY ASS! He said he was going to let ME fuck HIM! That was the deal! None of this fucking Naruto's ass bullshit! Agh! NO!' _Naruto's face froze in a grimace of pure horror at the thought of being chained up and fucked by a guy, even if that guy DID happen to be Sasuke, and he WAS looking to fuck, it still frightened him to DEATH.

Sasuke left the wreckage that was his bedroom after his frantic search for his keys and trudged down the hall to look for them elsewhere. He stopped at the top of the stairs and peered down at the now half panicking blond that stood gripping the doorframe. "It took you long enough. How long have you been here? Why didn't you come find me?"

"Look, don't you start getting any funny ideas with me you Bastard!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Chains!"

"Oh…well don't worry, I can't find the keys." Still being all sweaty from the ungodly heat, and caked with dirt from his little tussle in the grass with Naruto, Sasuke suddenly felt a powerful need to wash. Naruto didn't exactly smell like a flower either. "Come on let's go take a bath."

"A…bath?" Naruto was trying not to look like a complete jack ass.

"Yes. You know…the place where you become clean? What's the problem? You and I always used to bathe together when we were kids. What's so bad about it now?"

"Yeah…heh heh… we did… didn't we…?" Naruto thought back to the strange little adventure they had when trying to uncover the mystery lying beneath their sensei's ever present mask. "_I don't think I'd be caught bathing with Kakashi sensei these days though…Iruka sensei would probably be pissed if I did that!" _

Sasuke grinned at his nervous guest. He batted long, black, eyelashes at his rival a couple of times, and taunted him once again. He knew exactly how to get Naruto to do his bidding. "Aww…Come on Naruto chan…take a bath with me…It will be fun…I promise."

'_OH MY GOD! HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!'_ "How dare you call me Naruto CHAN! You filthy BASTARD!"

"That's why I want to take a bath! You're filthy too! Look at yourself! And your stink! Yuck!"

"You arrogant little Prick!"

"I'm not little…according to the definition of 'little', that is. Is that what you're scared of?" Sasuke was reveling in the torment he was inflicting on his rival. He was very proud of his unique skill to drive Naruto absolutely crazy at any moment for no apparent reason. "Or is it that you feel you can't compete?"

Naruto was speechless…and furious…and chomping at the bit too. Sasuke needed to pay. Sasuke needed to pay RIGHT NOW! "Why don't you see if you can fit it in your mouth? You prissy 'little' bitch!"

"Is that a challenge Dobe? Because I assure you, I'm UP FOR IT!" Sasuke promptly dashed down the stairs at Naruto, and before the furious blond could react, slapped him square in the mouth. "That's for calling me a bitch!"

It only took a fraction of a second for Naruto to respond to the sensation of Sasuke's 'Bitch slap'. Red chakra flared in a wave and flung Sasuke across the room into the opposite wall.

Well, it wasn't the wall that he hit; it was the cabinet in front of the wall. It buckled under the impact of Sasuke's colliding body and spilled its contents onto his head as it collapsed around him. _'Naruto is going to pay for that later. I swear it!' _

Naruto grimaced and covered his mouth with his hand in surprise. Suddenly, something warm trickled out of his nose and dripped on him. He wiped at his nose and wasn't surprised to find blood there. Sasuke hit him hard in the face after all. So why did he feel like he understood what all those perverted men were always getting nosebleeds over. _'Damn you Ero Sennin! And your perverted fantasy books!' _He cleared his throat and spoke to his disheveled rival, who was now lying in pile of rubble, half unconscious. "Um…Sasuke…are those…?" Naruto motioned to the item that had toppled out of the cabinet and onto Sasuke's split open head. He flinched at Naruto's question and the item toppled into his lap. "…the keys?"

Sasuke blinked a couple of times to shake off the vertigo so he could examine the object and confirm its authenticity. Sure enough! Just like magic. "THE KEYS!" He jumped up, out of pile of rubble, and held the silver hoop of keys above his head. A triumphant grin suddenly appeared on his ecstatic face. He narrowed his eyes at his rival and clutched the well earned keys to his chest. "I'm taking a bath Dobe. You can come if you want." With that, he took off towards the bath house.

* * *

So is there anything wrong with it? I did it on the fly and posted it right away, so it hasn't been looked over yet…

OH YEAH! I almost forgot. So…should Naruto come? I MEAN GO! That's what I meant! Should Naruto brave the danger lurking in the bath house?

SQUEEEEEEEEEE! YAY! KEYS! WOO HOO! OH! Sorry about that beginning part…heh…I couldn't resist…snicker It may still apply…later.


	5. Keys

Ho hum…what ever should I do for a little while…hmmm…guess I can take a break and write some smut…why not? Yawn... (poke poke) Is any one out there? (crickets) (((Oh good..No one is paying attention...Hee hee hee...)))

Tease: Round 5: Keys

Naruto made his way down the corridor that led from the shower room into the bath house. Naughty thoughts were filling his mind. Oh yes, Sasuke would pay for having naughty thoughts about him! He paused and took a long deep breath. The smell coming from the bath house was moist and sweet, like honey, coating the inside of his nose. An evil grin spread across his face.

Sasuke watched from the peek hole in the wall that Naruto hadn't seemed to notice. He grinned evilly as he readied himself for his attack. The dobe wouldn't know what hit him. '_Naruto is so cute when his whiskers bunch up like that.'_ Sasuke trembled when the adrenaline suddenly rushed into his system. '_Naruto is finally going to get it this time! Hn. I'm the one getting it though.'_

Naruto closed his eyes as he reached for the handle to the door. He knew what to expect from his rival and was prepared for it now. A tiny chuckle escaped him as he opened the door and stepped into the hot, mist filled air of the bath house. '_A couple of steps more…'_

Sasuke stepped out from behind the door and approached his prey without a sound. He reveled in the absolute splendor that was Naruto's perfect little ass, waiting right underneath that towel. He smirked as he slowly brought up his hands to capture his prey, but gasped when he was suddenly stopped from behind. Two pairs of clawed hands now bound his wrists and pushed him back into the wall. Sasuke's eyes shot open as he watched the now maniacally laughing Naruto spin around to face him.

"I've got you now! You like chains? Heh! I have no use for them. I can hold you tight just like this."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his current situation. He'd really been had this time. _'OH HELL YEAH!'_ "Bring it on!"

Naruto stood rubbing his chin, considering. "Hmmmm, I don't know…What do you guys think we should do with him?"

"Sasuke was bragging about being large. We should find out," Naruto #2 said to the original as he smirked down at the towel that hung low on Sasuke's ever so tempting hips.

"Yeah, I second that motion. Let's find out," Naruto #3 said as he reached for the offending article of clothing, ready to remove it and reveal the mystery.

Sasuke blushed at the antics of his clever rival. He was very thankful that he'd been graced with a very important one of those 'Perfect' Uchiha genetic tendencies. You know what I'm talking about.

"Wait! I need to mentally prepare myself for this!" Naruto screamed, but it was already too late.

Naruto #3 had already given the, skimpy as it was, towel, a good tug, but upon hearing his command to stop, released it from his grip. Gravity took over from there. "OOOOOOOOOO!"

"Heeey! Not bad!" Naruto #2's eyes got large and he glanced back up at the original.

"Wow! Sasuke! You really did get lucky didn't you!" Naruto's face suddenly shifted from one of cheerfulness to one of venom. "Now I'm pissed."

Sasuke felt his whole body flush at his current situation. Under normal circumstances, it would have sucked really bad, but this was a special occasion indeed, and Sasuke was very happy to be playing this little game. He let his tongue slide between his seductive lips and slowly licked them all the way around, coating them with glossy saliva. "Come and get it…do-be…"

Naruto's eye twitched. "That's it." He turned, stepped down into the tub and crossed to the other side, then turned and sat down on the opposite ledge. His legs dangled in the steamy water. "You guys, bring him over here."

The two clones let Sasuke step into the tub so he could stand in front of the original. Sasuke was relieved when the surface tension of the water freed him of his towel. That felt much better. '_Now if I could get one of them to…' _

"What now?" The clones sang in unison to their creator.

Naruto was grinning madly by then. He examined Sasuke's statuesque physique and quivered at all the nasty plans he had in store for him. "Sasuke…is going to prove to me that he means what he says." He leaned down and gazed triumphantly into swirling red eyes. "Sasuke," he ran a pointy fingernail along the soft line of Sasuke's jaw and then, ever so gently, kissed the tip of his nose, "I think you can guess what I want you to do." Naruto leaned back and readied himself for Sasuke's…proof. He gestured to the towel that covered him, "Take it off with your teeth."

Sasuke laughed in Naruto's face. "You're actually serious about this aren't you Dobe. Alright, if that's really what you want…"

* * *

Hahahaha! Get it? KEYS! Hahahahahhaha! Tra lala… Oh! Sorry…got lost in the moment…um yeah… 

So…ugh…would that be more along the lines of what you are wanting? There are a million thingsI could do with this...but I'm trying to decide...Smutty...or Fluffy? Sweet and nice? Or mean and nasty? Bah...I hate having to choose...

As always, if you spot a problem, please point it out...I HATE going back and rereading stuff and finding thatI made HUGE idiot mistakes that glare at me and call me a stupid piece of crap! AHHHH! ...OH! My my! Where did that come from?

Oh yeah, P.S. to all who reviewed...THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys rule! Hahahaha! Woo Hoo!(Doing a happy fun time dance) (((Really, it's quite funny, you should see it.)))


	6. 4PLAY!

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

THIS IS RATED "M" FOR A REASON! I MEAN IT THIS TIME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I SHOULD BE POSTING THIS HERE! SO YEAH! IF YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN"T BE READING THIS...DO THE RIGHT THING!DONOT CAUSE ME PROBLEMS!

I AM ALSO DISCLAIMING MYSELF RIGHT NOW! (((I forgot to do that before...I don't own these smexy boys, because if I did, none of us would ever leave my home. CHAINS!)))

ALRIGHT! Before we get down to business, I have something I would like to say! Please refrain from devouring smut for a moment to hear me out. Look, there is this 'group' called the Serialhugger Collective (((Suddenly I'm thinking "Borgs" and "ants"))), and they have awesome fucking stories. If you like shit that is unique and full to the brim with funny, please go to their page and check them out! My personal favorite is called **"From the Floppy Called Subversive", **and I think it is just fucking swell. (((SQUEEE!))) It pleasantly mocks very funny situations that are popular, it would seem, in fan fiction (((Naruto-verse in particular))), and it manages to surprise, humor, and entertain while still remaining tasteful, and well written. There is also one for all the Gaara fans out there. (((That's me!))) No, I mean the OTHER people. Not just you. (((Sheesh))) Oh and if you like what you read, remember to review. Reviews are important to authors. It helps us become better authors. Oh yeah, and I sort of make a guest appearance in chapter 2…No, was it 3? Yeah, I believe it was 3, no, 2. I get to have Gaara service me! (((And Kankuro too!))) SQUEE!

Meet Serialhugger Here: (((DAMN IT THE LINK DIDN"T WORK! Anyway, 'Smurf and the gang' left a signed review forTHIS story, so just check there for "serialhugger" and click their name! READ THEIR STORIES! VERY FUNNY!)))

* * *

Stuff:

"Give Sasuke the bone! Sasuke needs the bone! hehehe. Good story, keep going!" Poof! Granted! In this chapter…Sasuke gets his bone! Thanks for the review, TANNA! wink

"_mmmm...i LOVE it...don't stop!"_ – Damn that's a sexy review! So simple, yet so fitting! Thank you KAI! I'm very pleased to oblige you!

One last thing: MultifacetedTune, who has taken it upon herself to Beta my other story, AHEM (((Which is currently titled: "If It Went This Way…"))) and keeps leaving me angry reviews about THIS story (…I resent that…) That was MT talking BTW(((Shut up!wink))), has just become "Legal" to purchase and consume porn. (((And cigarettes!))) This chapter is in honor of her (((THEM's included))) MT again>(…what the hell does THAT mean?)((( it means that you have a lot of Them's that's all. wink))) passage into adult hood.

Dear MultifacetedTune,

I'm hoping you enjoy your future as one who is now able to: 1) be tried as an adult in a court of law, 2) Go to war (((GO ARMY!...Tch!))), 3) purchase and consume graphic materials that are intent solely on satisfying your deepest underlying desires. This one, however, is free. (((I told you that I was poor! I can't afford a gift!))) I hope you enjoy it! I know I did. Evil Grin

Dear DeadUchiha,

1) Whoop-de-friggin'-do, 2) Never gonna' happen -- not that I'm not proud of "army-dudes", but I'm more of a "sit-at-home-and-read-all-day" kinda' gal, and 3) If it weren't for the fact that this chapter is awesome and you're friggin' hilarious, I would sooooo be regretting my decision to beta for you right now. -.- You told me that this chapter was going to be a "celebration of my 'Of age-ness'", not that you were going to write a bunch of semi-humiliating crap! Then again, I should have expected as much from you…… sigh Anyway, thanks for the "dedication" – this chapter is very yummy! Oh, and just to let the readers know: I'm only like this around her... points to DeadUchiha ……I swear. Well, enough babble – I'm sure you've had enough of it from the author winks – and on with the story! Enjoy!

MultifacetedTune (Now back to DeadUchiha's "comments"… snicker)

((( I call her ShiUchi for short sometimes.))) I just love the sound of that rolling off my tongue. Heh. I've been thinking about going Japanese and just reverting to UchihaShi, though. That sounds cute too. (((Checks out the definition of "shi"))) WOW! There are 4!wink/giggles (((Whatever))) Okay, I'm done talking nonsense.

MT's comment: (Okay, when, exactly, did Naruto make clones? I don't remember any clones! Gah! spazzes Did I just miss that? I dunno…) (((I took care of it! wink))))

**OH! ONE LAST THING I FORGOT! READ THIS!** Let's just assume that, for this story, Naruto and Sasuke are oh…say…OF AGE! …it's really not important…other than the mental picture, that is. On that note the "bath house" is located outside of Sasuke's lavish, traditional, Japanese-style "mansion". Naruto had to walk through the simple, yet beautiful, Zen-style garden to get there, thus giving him a chance to cool down. He stripped in the shower room, washed himself clean before (((Ahem!))) summoning two clones who he asked to hide and wait for him to enter, and then walked down the corridor that leads to the bath house. The bathtub is actually more like a…heh...hot tub, with a deck around it that has steps leading up to it. The room is full of steam from the heated water, and smells of honey scented candles, which are strewn about the room as well, appearing as spheres of light in the mist. The windows are placed high on the walls so no one can look in while someone is taking a bath. The pink-orange glow of the twilight sun shines through them. Should we add mirrors to the walls? Oh yes! I think that's a fun idea. Let's do that!

**TEASE: Round 6: 4-Play**

"You said you could fit it in your mouth. I just want to know if that's true. That's all."

"Sure, Naruto," Sasuke snapped his teeth at the self-righteous blonde and laughed when he received a dirty look in response. It was time to stop with the teasing and start getting down to business though. Sasuke was having fun with Naruto, but wanted desperately for that fun to take a new direction. Fast. "I just thought you'd be wanting a little more…I don't know…pleasure?…out of the experience….that's all."

"Pleasure? Oh, let me assure you, I will be getting _plenty_ of that. What could possibly be more pleasurable than rubbing your snotty little nose in the fact that I beat you?"

"Oh…you want to beat me, do you?" Sasuke lowered his head and chuckled to himself, then looked back up to stare Naruto directly in his eyes. "I suppose I could let you do that, since you seem to be the dominating type…" He smirked, "But you'd insist on having your clones hold me down…and you know…I could easily destroy them. It would be much more fun if we could use my chains. That way you wouldn't have to worry about me hitting you back on…accident. It would seem a whole lot more like a…'rape' scenario that way. Don't you think?"

Naruto's eyes got large. _'He just said…rape…RAPE! AHHH!'_ He was suddenly feeling the heat from the bath house sink fully into his skin. A sheen of sweat formed on his brow. _'All this talk about Sasuke and rape and chains… Oh god…I HATE YOU ERO SENNIN! AND YOUR STUPID PERVERTED FANTASY BOOKS!'_

"Wouldn't it be better that way? Come on…try it. I assure you -- you'll love it."

Images flashed in Naruto's frantic mind. All of them included the vision of Sasuke shackled to a wall, or a table, or a bed, screaming, 'Unnn…Naruto-sama!…YES!' while he took every inch of him…over and over again…pounding into him with all of his strength. He pictured himself yanking at raven hair… and sinking his teeth into hot, sticky, alabaster skin…mixing sweat and blood and…… Definitely feeling hot, Naruto shivered and had to control a moan that threatened to burst from his lips. "You…actually…want me… to…do that to you?"

Naruto's clones, at hearing Sasuke's suggestion, had loosened their grip on his arms. "I didn't say that. It's just that…there isn't much that I wouldn't do to get a piece of you...Naruto-kun." Sasuke whipped out the evil 'puppy dog' eyes and bit his lower lip, trying his very best to make himself look as innocent and helpless and irresistible as possible… as if the fact that he was standing there naked, wet, and aroused wasn't appealing enough. "I'll do anything you want…" He smiled seductively, "… please? Naruto-kuuuun……" Sasuke slipped out of the clones' grip and advanced on his prey. "I want you so bad…" He snaked his hands up Naruto's firm, well muscled, thighs, and slid his hands under the terry cloth towel. He wrapped a delicate hand around the 'surprise' he found waiting underneath, and immediately began working on it. "Mmmmm…Naruto-kun……see? Isn't that nice?" He rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing the moisture around as he gently squeezed and tugged on silky-soft flesh.

Naruto couldn't control the urge to stiffen at Sasuke's touch. He gasped and panted heavily, trying to compose himself enough to speak. "Ahhh…nnnn…I changed my mind! Nnnnn…Ah...Ahhh! Don't…don't put it in your mouth… Too much…ahhhh…"

Sasuke didn't stop working on him as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into Naruto's towel and continued assuring him of how much he did, in fact, 'want it'. "Naruto-kuuuuun…nnnnnnnnn…"

"Ah!...Unnn……stop…stop doing that…unnnnn…"

"Naruto…pleeeeeeease…I waaaant it… Mmmmmmm!"

'_Oh my god…too much…oooooooo NNNNN!' _Naruto tried to calm himself by clutching at Sasuke's hair, but again his fantasy came back to taunt him. He let out a tortured growl and forced Sasuke's head in the direction of the thing he'd been begging for.

Sasuke was done asking for permission. He tugged the towel with his teeth to loosen it, and then pushed it away so he could have full access to the thing that he'd been wanting so badly. He slid his tongue along the length of it and swirled it at the tip, sampling its sticky taste for the first time. "Mmmmm…Naru-toooo-kuuun…so goooood!"

Naruto was in a complete frenzy. He gripped his hands on the rail of the deck and moaned loudly at Sasuke's careful attention. "Nnnnnn! Oh god!" he panted frantically, "Don't stop…ever…"

Sasuke took it as a compliment. He smiled to himself as he licked and sucked at his new toy -- just as if it were a large, tasty lollipop that was created solely for his own enjoyment. His free hand gripped at Naruto's sweet, virgin ass as he continued his assault with passionate enthusiasm.

Naruto, having been terribly lost in the pleasantness that was going on around his groin, flinched when he opened his eyes and realized that his clones were still there watching him. Both of them looked like they were about to pounce at any moment. He was suddenly struck with a wonderful idea. He smiled and pointed to the clone on the left, Naruto #2, and motioned for him to approach.

Naruto #2 removed his towel, entered the tub, and sneaked up behind the raven haired alabaster god that was doing his best to make their creator moan and writhe. He gently ran his nails up the length of Sasuke's torso and grinned cheerfully at the original when their rival shuddered at the unexpected touch.

Naruto let out a satisfied grunt and smiled at his clone. He looked down at Sasuke's bobbing head, and then returned his gaze to his clone and nodded for him to continue his assault.

Naruto #2 lowered himself further into the water and reached around to find the object he was intent on. He smiled when Sasuke moaned with pleasure and surprise when he found and gently fondled it. He snuggled his face into Sasuke's back and wrapped his free arm around his waist, loving the sensation of being so close to the other warm body.

Naruto #3 had taken to handling things for himself while watching them. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything… that WAS him over there, after all. He just felt some kind of obligation to add to the shared experience of the original. He grinned and slid into the water to get a better view of the festivities. He wanted to be able to see Sasuke's face as he worked himself over. He observed gleefully and shifted his gaze back and forth, from Sasuke, to Naruto #2 and his handy work, to the original, and back down to Sasuke and the act that he was performing. It was fun playing the camera, almost too fun. He slowed his pace and relaxed a bit, but made sure that he kept himself as close the edge as possible so he would be ready to release at just the right moment, when the original was ready. Having the same thought processes as the original, he knew he wouldn't be ready until #2 had completed his task.

Naruto #2 was becoming frustrated with the task of playing with his rival and not being able to sink inside him as he did it. He knew that the original would be furious if he did that. He would be pissed if the original was him…and it just so happened that he was! So he decided on an alternate method of pleasure. He adjusted himself so Sasuke's back would be flush against him. He then continued with his task and moved his hand in tune with each mock thrust. The moan he got told him that Sasuke was enjoying the new position. He pressed himself harder into the soft flesh.

Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take. He was so close! He was actually pretty pissed at Naruto for so cleverly stumbling onto -- and subsequently thwarting -- his evil plan. Naruto was supposed to come first! Not him! But it was looking like he was going to have re-think his little plot... _'Damn it! So good!'_ "Mmmmmm… Naru-tooooo… unnnnn…"

Naruto was sooooo close. He was just leaning against the mirrored wall with his chest heaving in ecstasy. "Mmmmm…Sasuke…yes….anything you want…I'll do it for you…I swear…just let me have you…please…I need it…unnnnnnn…"

Naruto's desperate plea, coupled with the heat of the clone thrusting at his back and the job that he was doing to him, was what brought Sasuke right over the edge. "Unnn! Ahhh…Naruto! Yes! UNNN! Naruto-sama! YES! NARUTO-SAMAAAA!" He screamed as a startling wave of sensation flooded over him and turned him into useless mush, yet he never stopped his ministrations on his master.

It was all over for Naruto after that. He couldn't take it any more. He shouted his release and his clones disappeared, giving him the equivalent of a complete nervous breakdown at the sudden new perspectives that invaded his mind. His vision spun slightly and he saw tiny points of light everywhere; there was a strange chime ringing in his head… and what felt like fireworks suddenly exploding from every nerve in his body. It was the single most intense orgasm he ever had in his. entire. life.

* * *

(((Bloody Tissue no Jutsu!))) Awww...come on now…you can't tell me THAT was not worth two chapters of 'how they got there'! I want to hear from everyone this chapter. (((Was that not enough citrus flavor to whet your appetites?))) I'm trying to get some nice wave action going here. Waves at you So talk to me. (((Evil Smirk!))) It ain't over yet either…maybe…We'll see how it goes.

Who knows? I'm thinking…heh…dirty.

(((Seductive Pouting no Jutsu))) …smoochies… Later.

As always,

Lying in ashes,

DeadUchiha

d(O.o)b

M.T.'s Beta farewell:

To the dedicated people who are still reading this,

I have this ridiculous project that I have to work on, sooooo…… I'll say more at some other point in time. Besides, I'm sure you readers don't have any problems waiting until the next chapter to get a dose of my insanity, now do you? It's not like DeadUchiha didn't put enough in this chapter for the both of us……… hugs the author She knows that I love her, lol. (And not in the weird way……perverts…) Well, until next time! Ja ne!

MultifacetedTune


	7. Oooo! Sour!

AND NOW! THE SHORT CHAPTER! (((By the by: chapter 7 was supposed to contain lemony goodness…but it isn't finished yet so here you go… Have this for now. But really…I feel bad…this is so bastardly it's disgusting and I feel REALLY mean!))) Tease…(((chuckle)))

**Disclaimer** I don't own Naruto or Sasuke…or snakes. I got nothing but pleasure from this.

**Beta **Not this chapter (((so there are probably a couple of fuck ups here and there...but i tried! It gets hard to spot stuff stuff when you've read something a half a billion times and pretty much know how it's supposed to go...blah.)))

**Author Notes** So, wow, I can't believe it's been so long since I updated! (((I do have other things to do than write smutty fanfiction…I just enjoy it so much though…sometimes…whine))) I'm really sorry guys! sniffle

Evil cackling Mwahahaha! Okay so I was lying last time…sorry…heh. (((Actually she was just stupid and missed the last word.))) The word "Shi" actually has FIVE meanings…they are as follows: 1) four 2) death 3) poem 4) teacher/master 5) city. Also, I think it can be used at the end of a name, as a 'title' like Mr., Mrs., Ms. Well, I'm not sure about that, but it appears in my dictionary like this: -shi so it appears as a suffix? (((or whatever those things are called))), and it has the translation as meaning "Mr., Mrs., Ms."

Oh yeah, and the word "uchi" just happens to be the nouns: "house/home" and also 1) inside/insider; 2) one's family; one's organization. It is also used as the prepositions "in/among/within". Lastly, it is the conjunction "while", as in: "atsui uchi ni" "While it is hot". Well, enough of my word fun… As always, these things are just what I see in my Japanese/English dictionary. It's always possible that I've misinterpreted them.

Oh yeah, here's one that is relevant to this story: "Hanaji" NOSEBLEED! (o.O)b

This -- OOOOOOO -- indicates a scene change. Like this:

**OOOOOOO**

**TEASE** Round 7: Oooo! Sour!

Naruto blindly gripped at whatever it was that was supporting his weight as he panted for breath. He was swooning, trying to get his bearings on the situation that just occurred. He wasn't quite sure how a friendly little spar could turn into a fantasy situation he would never have expected, ever, in a million years, and he didn't know why, but he had a funny feeling about something. He shivered when he felt his 'attacker's' hands slip from their position on his ass and catch him under his arms when his knees buckled and he began to collapse. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that what just happened had really just happened. _'What's…going on?'_

"Oi, Naruto, get a hold of your self. Calm down."

Naruto looked up to find the voice and blinked in utter confusion. _'How did I get in this position? Wasn't I just in a bath tub?'_ He glanced down at himself; he was shirtless, yes, but still wearing his pants and hitai-ate. His pants felt wet…sticky. i 'Wasn't I just NAKED? And…what about HIM! Wait…WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?' /i

"That was fun Naruto. Very enjoyable," Sasuke chuckled, "I haven't had this much fun training since," he paused to think, "Hn! Never!"

Naruto just stared, oblivious.

"That was genjutsu."

Reality was starting to seep back in. Somewhere in Naruto's brain, a light bulb screwed in and turned on, causing the concept of the situation to become ever-so- terribly clear to him. Still trembling, and still weak from the 'attack', Naruto grit his teeth and growled up at his cruel rival, "You! You unbelievable bastard! How could you…do THAT…to ME?" Pissed off beyond words, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, confirmed in the notion that Sasuke was an evil, evil, bastard, indeed. _'That bastard will pay for that last blow with his life!'_ "You asshole!" He tried to pull away but his legs were still shaky from the genjutsu and Sasuke was able stop him. "Damn it! Let me go!" Naruto clawed and shoved at his rival in vain.

"No way, dobe," Sasuke laughed as he hindered Naruto's desperate attempt to struggle free. "You're mine now. You swore, and you can't take back your words."

Naruto froze at Sasuke's suggestion and was forced to ask a very stupid question, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Naruto stared, bewildered for a moment, then his eyes shot wide in epiphany. When the flood of enlightenment left him, however, his face screwed up as though he'd eaten something sour. "Venomous bastard," he spat, "I _hate_ you!"

Sasuke's tone of voice shifted to playful teasing in an instant. "Inside the kaleidoscope you said you'd do anything I wanted if I let you have me. I think I'll take you up on that," he winked, "And don't even try to pretend that you were joking around or trying to beat me either. I know it's something that you want very badly." He paused to smirk, rubbing Naruto's words in his face, "I'll let you have your fantasy, Naruto-kuuun, and you can't renege either. You swore. That's your _'Nin-do'_ isn't it? You can't take back your words." Sasuke smiled wickedly.

Naruto stared, mystified, into Sasuke's dark, peering eyes, trying earnestly to find something he could say in his own defense. He couldn't. He'd really said all that, and he'd meant it too…at the TIME anyway. 'Throws of passion' and all. It was just plain weird now that he wasn't trapped inside an illusion anymore. In fact, he was actually standing, sort of, inside the Uchiha dojo, being held captive in an embrace that he never thought was possible, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to be let go either, but before he had time to fully process his new wave of emotions, he was being lifted to his feet and shoved back against the wall.

Today's training session proved what Sasuke had already suspected. He couldn't even fight with Naruto anymore without becoming furiously turned on. He knew it was the power that did it. He couldn't get enough, and Naruto was so powerful, Sasuke just _had _to have him…at his mercy. He gripped Naruto's ass and moved in close to rub against him, reveling in the sudden fear evident in his prey. "Mmmm…" His fingertips playfully caressed Naruto's row of whisker marks as he rubbed his throbbing erection into Naruto's taut thigh. "This is going to be fun." He dug his nails into Naruto's scalp and gripped his hair, yanking his head back for better access.

"S-Sasuke…ah…" Naruto was in shock, having no idea how to react to the sudden attention, he thought he might collapse again. _'What if this is… just an illusion? WHAT IF THIS IS REALLY REAL?'_ He didn't know if he wanted it to be real. The emotion he felt right then was of a variety he'd never felt before, or at least not to the degree to which he was feeling it. The indecision made him growl in frustration, but it wasn't an angry sound. It was passionate and lusty. Tormented. Animal.

"Scared, dobe?" Sasuke taunted.

Naruto yanked Sasuke's head back and brushed the sweaty hair away from his face. "I can take whatever you got," he panted frantically, "And then some!" He grined excitedly, then closed in to capture his tormentor's sassy mouth.

Sasuke moaned into the bracing kiss and pressed hard into Naruto's thigh. "If I'd known you wanted me that badly," he smiled, "I would have done this a long time ago."

Before Naruto could reply, or even ponder Sasuke's statement, he saw red swirling eyes, and everything went black…

OOOOOOO

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh my god, no. NO! I cannot! I will not! I absolutely mustn't! But I am. I'm calling this chappy done. Next time: LEMON! I SWEAR IT!

This is me yelling at myself: (((Oh my friggin' god! You evil bitch! All this time…you were bitching about all the Sasu/Naru…and the lack of Naru/Sasu…and you go and do something like this! What the fuck?)))

Look…I have a really good reason for it I swear!

(((grumble...grumble...It better not suck!)))

There will be no sucking going on, thank you.

(((Whatever. Bitch.)))

Anyways…crap! I don't know if it would be good to post the next chapter here or not…ponders Ah well, if I can't I'll post a link on my author page…or maybe I will put as much as I think this site will allow. In any case, see you all next chapter!

And also: Thank you all who gave me the best reviews ever! You guys all kick so much ass! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

(GLEE!) XD


	8. Sasuke Sucks

**Disclaimer: **I own a little Sasuke keychain…it isn't as cute as the really real Sasuke but I like it anyways. I didn't get paid for bastardizing Masashi Kishimoto's characters. nods I just got jollies.

**Beta read by OSM**

**Author Notes:**

**FFN:** First of all I would like to give a round of applause for my wonderful reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD 100 reviews! YAY! It is the most I have ever gotten on a story and I am moved to tears!

**Warnings:** Rated MATURE for a reason. Please do not read if you have a problem with the subject matter. It should be fairly obvious that this story is post canon and probably very OOC. It is about nothing but sex between two men (hottie boys).

**IMPORTANT! READ! Now for the situation at hand:** Crap! There IS sucking! (D'OH!) That doesn't count because we didn't even know that this chapter was…going to be a chapter…XP now I have to have ANOTHER chapter in between this and chapter 8 (which now will be 9) which was supposed to be a part of chapter 7 in the first place! GUH! WTF!

Why you ask? Because while I was working on the next section of this story I had a happy chat with my beta, the lovely rapist, OneSickMind. I will paraphrase now:

**Sick:** I hate chapter seven.

**Dead:** Awe! T-T I thought it was funny!

**Sick:** Redo it.

**Dead:** But I don't wanna! I have a billion other things to do! And I promised the lemon!

**Sick:** I don't care. It sucks. It doesn't make sense.

**Dead:** I KNOW! It's not supposed to! It is supposed to be silly!

**Sick:** No. Redo it.

**Dead:** WAAAAAAAAH! But…but…

**Sick:** If you don't, I won't fill you with blood and puppies.

**Dead:** OKAY! FINE! I'll DO IT! (I just love blood…and puppies…) XD

Okay so that was a generic interpretation of the chat…but you get the idea right?

So here is chapter 7 number 2. This actually follows from the end of chapter 6…drip drip drip

**TEASE**: Round 7 (#2)Sasuke sucks…

Completely spent, Naruto lay back against the foggy mirrored wall, still gripping Sasuke's hair. After a moment of frantic wheezing, his legs quit shaking and he started to calm down. "Holy shit," he panted, staring down at his fist full of jet hair. "You just sucked my dick..." Realizing that Sasuke was trying to free his hair from his clutching hand, Naruto let go and stared in disbelief as his best friend and rival stood up and glared at him with a particularly insane looking grin on his face.

"You like that?" Sasuke questioned as he took Naruto's face in his hands and moved in for a kiss.

"Whoa! HEY!" Naruto shoved him away. "No. Do _not_ think you're going to kiss me right after you had my wad in your mouth. No."

"Tch!" Sasuke taunted. "You're such a pussy, Naruto." He moved back, sank down into the water, and made sure Naruto was watching as he sucked in a mouthful, swished it around a few times, and spit it out, then he went back for another attempt.

Naruto swatted him away again. "Ew! NO! That water has YOUR cum in it! AND MINE!"

Sasuke just wanted to make out and cuddle a little so he could get hard again and exact his plan to rape the hell out of Naruto's virgin ass and his prey was not cooperating at all! It was terribly frustrating. "Damn it Naruto, you moron!" he spat. "Why do you have to be such a shrew!"

Naruto was flabbergasted. He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be offended or not. "What the…What the heck is a shrew?"

Sasuke grit his teeth and smacked his forehead. How could Naruto be such a dunce even now after so much time had passed? "A shrew is woman with a violent, nagging, or scolding temperament, dunce."

"Hey!" Naruto was terribly offended. He stood up and pointed accusingly at his annoying, smart-mouthed rival, "Screw you! You dirty cock sucker! I'M NOT A WOMAN!"

Of all the things Naruto would be offended about from the statement…he didn't even realize that he was, in fact, a woman on more than one occasion…an evil, teasing, big breasted, naked woman who existed solely to make men want to fuck her and then poof! 'Whoops! I'm a guy! You die now!' Sasuke wanted badly to make a comeback about the dirty cock sucker thing too, but it would be detrimental to his plans if he let the argument escalate, so he had to do the thing he hated more than anything in the world, except Itachi, and that was to suck it up and take it. He lowered his head and shook it as he laughed pathetically into his hands.

To Naruto, it almost sounded like Sasuke was weeping! He hadn't really been trying to hurt Sasuke's feelings, so that made him feel really bad about calling him a dirty cock sucker. He wasn't even really a dirty cock sucker after all. Naruto had made sure to wash it thoroughly before he'd come to bathe! But Sasuke was still a cock sucker though, none the less. "Aw…hey…I didn't mean it…um…it's just…I just…I can't have sperm in my mouth! Yuck! It's like…cannibalism or something!"

Sasuke stopped laughing. Sometimes, he just wanted to strangle Naruto for being such an idiot…but right then though, he just really, really wanted to fuck him. "Fine! I won't kiss you on the mouth! Just let me kiss you!" he ordered impatiently. "Please!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke looked besieged! He was actually begging for more! "You…you mean…you just want to like…cuddle?"

"YES!" Whatever he wanted to call it, Sasuke didn't care, he wanted to fuck the living shit out of Naruto's virgin ass and make him scream, and whatever it took to make that happen, he was willing to do. "Yeah…I want to…_cuddle_."

"Oh!" Naruto thought about it a minute and decided that even though he'd just got off a minute ago he could probably go again in a few minutes. And he did still fancy chaining Sasuke up and fucking him like a slave. "Okay!" He wondered if he sounded too enthusiastic so he added on, "That's alright…I guess," and tried to feign indifference. The truth was, thinking about Sasuke and chains and screaming and scratching and biting…he was already feeling aroused again.

Without hesitation, Sasuke advanced. He shoved Naruto back into the foggy mirror and began sucking and nipping at his neck and collarbone with a renewed fervor while his hands roved over Naruto's damp skin, up his thighs, and over his chest. He pinched down on a half-hard nipple and Naruto let out a squeak that made Sasuke shiver inside. He paused his fondling to smirk, then lowered his head and bit down on the unattended nipple lightly while his thumb and forefinger tweaked the other small bud to full attention. His free hand slid down to knead caress Naruto's most sensitive area and the motion extracted a sensual groan that more than sufficiently stoked Sasuke's ego. He was almost ready again. _'Just a little more…' _Sasuke could feel Naruto's desperation and was beginning to near that point himself. He swore not to allow himself to be swayed by the need to come before he'd successfully managed to drain Naruto because he needed something to lube up that tight little ass with. Hopefully, after having shot his load, Naruto would be somewhat pacified and more open to the…penetration.

Naruto felt like putty. Sasuke certainly had a way with his hands! And his tongue! And his teeth! It was without a doubt, very enjoyable having Sasuke service him so skillfully. His hands fumbled clumsily, pawing at Sasuke's slick skin as he lay there and reveled in the heady pleasure. When he felt Sasuke dip down and run his tongue around the spiral seal on his belly, Naruto moaned loudly. He had been trying to keep himself under control, but the sloppy kisses and warm breath on his seal made the swell that was building inside him quickly start to resemble a tidal wave. All he felt was heat and need as he gritted his teeth, tangled his fingers into Sasuke's thick mess of hair, then yanked him to his feet and shoved him into the water.

Sasuke wasn't expecting the sudden jostling and glared indignantly as Naruto advanced. He didn't struggle when Naruto took hold of his arms and pinned them at his sides, but he was beginning to think that he was going to have to modify his plan. It looked like Naruto was set on being the dominant one and that wouldn't do. He needed to rectify the situation before things got too far beyond his control. His gaze softened, then he closed his eyes and leaned forward as if trying to meet lips with Naruto once again.

Naruto considered Sasuke's tempting lips and leaned in, ready to capture them, but stopped just short, still queasy about where those lips had just been.

Sasuke could feel heat of Naruto's fevered breaths and knew he was only centimeters away. Open mouthed, he jerked forward and swiped his tongue between Naruto's panting lips.

Startled, Naruto jerked back slightly, but still considered the sensual lips that called out for him so urgently. He moved in again, lust trying desperately to over rule sensibility. It wasn't quite enough though, and Naruto realized that there was an acceptable alternative to a hot kiss. He tightened his grip and savagely attacked the fleshy muscle above Sasuke's collarbone.

Sasuke cried out at the sudden shock of unexpected pain. Tears welled up in his eyes as Naruto bit down steadily until his canines broke the skin and he proceeded to suck on the wound. It was irritating because Sasuke knew that Naruto knew that area had never fully healed from the Heaven seal and was still the most tender and sensitive spot on his body. He dug his nails into his palms and grit his teeth, suddenly seething at the dimwitted idiot. Naruto needed to get fucked…and hard! But Sasuke wanted to be able to take his time with him. Break him. Make him submit. He suddenly realized that were other more interesting ways to get what he wanted, so he endured Naruto's brutish pawing and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Naruto wouldn't even know what hit him.

End chapter 7 #2

Okay! So did you like it? I know it wasn't what you were expecting, but it was better than last time right? The good thing is I have a whole bunch of the next chapter(s) done so I should be able to get them up sometime in the near future. nods

And OH NOES! What ever will happen to Naruto's sweet virgin ass? What could Sasuke be planning? Sasu/Naru? Or Naru/Sasu? Whatever shall I do?


	9. Great Taste, Less Filler

A

**A.N.: Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! I think it's ready! Ohmygod! I think I'm actually ready to post another chapter of this!! I hope it doesn't suck, since it's been in the works for a long, long time. Well, I guess multiple chapters have been being worked on at once, but whatever. Here it is. TEASE, Chapter 9, Round 7 #2 (part 2): Great Taste, Less Filler. **

Remember please, that I wrote most of this like 2 years ago, before they started showing Sasuke in the manga again, so the manga has changed quite a bit since then, obviously. I've tried my best to keep it with canon, but this is a vague fuck-fic, and it can only get so close to canon, yeah?

This fic was beta read a loooong time ago by OneSickMind, and it has changed a bit with her help, but she hasn't seen the complete version so it may not be perfect, as, my grammatical ability is not as magnificent as hers. She also acted somewhat as a muse, so I must take this time to thank her and ask that you all look up her stories at AFF, if you please, if you like violent…stories. Yeah.

**Warnings: **Well, if you've come this far in the story then you should be prepared for anything. I'll just say that this chapter is mildly violent and um…evil. Oh, and it's a cliff hanger too. Just thought I'd get that out of the way now and spoil everything for you.

* * *

**TEASE:** Round 7 #2 (part 2): Great Taste, Less Filler

Sasuke's eyes watered and his nails dug crescent wounds into his palms. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to tolerate Naruto's teeth digging into his shoulder. Not to mention it reminded him of the not so good old days. He wanted very badly to use Chidori Nagashi to get Naruto off, but they were both partially submerged in water, so if he used it the current would electrocute them both. That wouldn't do.

Knocking Naruto out with Sharingan required that he look in his eyes and that wasn't possible with Naruto's face buried in the crook of his neck, biting and sucking like a beast. Sasuke's mind raced to figure out an alternative solution to the problem of the overly horny fox-boy who was apparently into rough, animal sex.

Well, okay, Sasuke figured he should have known that Naruto would like to play that way. Not only was he an enormous pervert in his own right, he was taught by Konoha's legendary perverted master. All that and he also contained a very frisky fox demon that no doubt influenced him in ways that Sasuke could only imagine.

Naruto sucked particularly hard for a second, and then bit down harder, causing Sasuke to heave and wince.

Sasuke was getting downright pissed. Naruto's ass was soooo getting raped as soon as he could figure out how to make it happen. He thought and thought, as hard as he could, to figure out a way to conquer and utterly dominate his menacing rival and still leave him agreeable enough to fuck. And suddenly, like a flash of lightning from the gods, Sasuke realized what he should have done in the first place. As Kakashi-sensei always said, _"If ninjutsu and genjutsu are no good, a shinobi must rely on taijutsu.'_"

Naruto suddenly felt Sasuke's skin tearing away in his mouth, and before he knew it, there was a flash of light and then a sharp, stinging pain. He was stunned momentarily by the blow to the head, but quickly got his bearings and swung, lightning fast, and landed a south paw to Sasuke's temple. Hot with the taste of blood on his tongue, Naruto was aware of nothing but throbbing and heat. The only thought he had was that he needed to make it stop. Now. He grinned manically at his prey and lunged, ready to capture.

Sasuke was quick to deliver a powerful kick to Naruto's gut and sent him staggering and splashing back against the other side of the tub. He'd totally forgotten about his plan to use Sharingan to knock Naruto out at that point. He kind of just felt like hitting him again and again.

Naruto stood up clutching his sore stomach and growled, ready for another go. He grabbed Sasuke by the hair and slammed his knee into his face, then yanked him back up and threw him back against the side of the tub.

Sasuke's nose gushed. He felt it, warm and salty, leaking down over his lips and into his mouth. He panted for breath and fought desperately to clear his starry vision before Naruto could gain too much of an advantage.

No such luck.

Naruto advanced quickly, and before Sasuke could defend himself, he spun him around and slammed his head down onto the deck, then slammed it a few more times for good measure. He ran a hand over the pale, slick skin of Sasuke's thigh, and concluded by delivering a nice hard smack to his ass.

Sasuke moaned, woozy and in pain. Reality had been reduced to continuous instances of blind pain. First in his face, then in his ear and skull, then on his ass, and finally in it. He cried out at the last one, barely recognizing his own shrieking voice. Each instance of pain was accompanied by a husky cry from Naruto.

Naruto was going to town on Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke's body was being jerked violently and his face scraped on the deck as he was slammed forward then yanked back and slammed forward again. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't bleeding and in pain. It was sort of hot, but Sasuke didn't really like being brutalized that hard before a fuck. He preferred slow and agonizing to hard and rough. All that and Naruto didn't really know how to fuck a man, he could tell. Sasuke decided that he would have to teach him how it was done. Well, after he got revenge for what was happening right then.

Naruto was close. He could feel it building faster and faster and he thrust harder and harder. It didn't take him more than a minute and he was screaming and shaking with orgasm.

Sasuke just lay there taking it. He'd have a good opportunity to strike just as soon as Naruto finished blowing his load. Any ninja knew that was the best time to strike a horny man. Let them get what they want, then they'll be off guard long enough to get in the killing blow. But Sasuke wasn't looking to kill Naruto. Not really. He was just super pissed about his mauled shoulder, broken nose and torn up ass.

Finally Naruto slowed and slipped out, and Sasuke took a moment to let Naruto's adrenaline rush finally crash out and pacify him long enough for him to be easily ensnared. He pushed himself up and turned slowly, so as to not startle his prey prematurely.

Naruto sunk back into the warmth of the water feeling spent and woozy. He never saw Sasuke's attack coming.

Sasuke approached, narrow-eyed and panting, and just as they were about to meet lips, Sasuke's Sharingan flickered on and he glared into Naruto's startled eyes.

Suddenly they were both standing in the pool which helped to hold the Kyuubi at bay.

Naruto was naked and hard. "Hey! You get out if here right now, you hear?"

"Not quite yet." Sasuke looked towards Kyuubi's cage and stuck out his hand and commanded, "You go to sleep!"

The Kyuubi growled, "Accursed Uchiha," and then curled up and lay down. "You will pay for this," he swore as he went to sleep.

"Good night, pet," Sasuke taunted.

"Sasuke," Naruto questioned. "What the fuck?!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and glared into his eyes, "You go to sleep too, you total fucking moron."

The last thing Naruto saw before he passed out was Sasuke's bloody, bitter face twist into a grin as he reached out to catch him.

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter 9!! Chapter 10 is pretty close to being done too, but no telling when I'll be able to get back to it. Hopefully soon. But whatever. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. You can leave comments if you please. I luvs it. :3


End file.
